Bras and Broomsticks
by Nyx.GoDeSs
Summary: What if Bella's ridiculous suggestion about Angela's being a witch...was correct? name changed from Angela's a witch
1. Magic!

Ch. 1 "News Flash"

Angela's POV

I awoke to my familiar room...I felt normal, but something was wrong. Hmm...my room was still the light blue like it always was, and my desk, big poofy bean-bag chair, dresser and bed were all still there.

But it wasn't anything wrong with my surroundings, it was _me_. I felt off and irregular. I picked up my phone and rubbed my eyes before I began punching in Ben's telephone number.

It only took him 3 ring to answer, then his familiar voice was in my ear, "Good morning to you to, beautiful! How'd ya sleep?" he sounded awake and perky like he always did in the mornings. I yawned, "great! How about you?" "Fine, had a strange dream though...well, I'm sorry but I actually have to go, im going to check out that college...but I'll see you later today!" he sounded cheerful that we would see each other soon. "Ok Ben, see you soon, oh yah, what movie did you pick?"

"The one about Karate, you know?" I tried to refrain myself from groaning but was unsuccessful, "ugh, Ben! Fine, I'll see you at, say 7-ish?" "Sure thing, call you later Ang. Bye, love you!" "Love you, too, bye!" I said and hung up the phone.

Ben and I always called each other in the morning and at night, that was just one of the things we did, my mom said it was cute, but we can hardly be in a room without making everyone sick.

My fingers started to tingle, curious...I slowly got up and looked in the mirror on my dresser, I looked how I always do. Normal. My wavy honey-brown colored hair and blue-ish green eyes were nothing special, too me anyways.

I turned from my room and made my way to the bathroom and knocked. "I'm in here!" one of my younger brothers squeaked. I would just have to use the bathroom later, it always seemed to be occupied. I walked to the kitchen, I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table.

My fingers were still tingling. Weird, I thought. "Hey mom," "Mhm?" she was at the table reading a book I've never heard of...I think it was called 'eclipse' or something. "I don't feel that great, I think im just going to call Ben and stay home and sleep today..." I trailed off examining my hands. "Oh really, what's wrong sweety?" she asked. "I don't exactly know...I just feel kind of off. Its weird but, well, umm, my fingers are kinda tingling...?"

Why did I say that? My mother is going to think I'm insane, who cancels a date because their _fingers___feel weird?!

Without any warning, my mother gasped and smiled like I've never seen her smile before. Her eyes lit up and she grasped my hand and started giggling.

"Hey?! What's wrong?"I asked. "Oh you silly girl! Nothing's WRONG! It's RIGHT!!" she exclaimed.

I slowly backed away from her. I knew it was rude, but she was starting to scare me, "Mom, what is it?" I asked again. "All in good time, my dear, but I'm just so HAPPY! I thought all was lost after all this time, that you wouldn't ever be like me, or I mean, us." "Who's us?" I interrupted" "Wait, let me finish, so I guess you were just a late bloomer, like your great-grandmother!" "Mom, what ARE you talking about? Please" I interrupted again.

"Ok sweety, I was debating on wether I should tell you this even if it wouldn't have happened, but it did, so now this will be easier for us both now that is _has_ happened...well the women of our family are different..."

Suddenly, she was in a different world, her mind was no longer attached with her body, but she continued, "Angela sweety, you must listen to what I am saying, this may sound a bit weird, but well, Ang, im a witch! Well, now, WE are _WITCHES_!"

Um, excuse me?! Did I hear correctly??? a _WITCH?_!?!?! I truly didn't know what to say. I was utterly confused. My mother never lied about anything, and I mean NOTHING! Even when I was bold enough to ask about Santa and the Easter bunny, she didn't lie. So why would she tell me I'm a...a...witch? Do I really have some sort of powers? Is there really such thing as magic, and are all those silly mythical creatures real? But most importantly, why now, why would magic choose _**ME**_?


	2. Learning

Ch. 2 "Explanations"

Angela's POV

I took the news a lot calmer than I expected myself to, but then again, I was a ridiculously laid back person. I turned the hot water handle so the water in my bath wouldn't be to cold and lowered my foot into the water to test it out. Burr! Wayyy to cool for my touch.

Hmm, I pondered. I raised my hand so it was over the water and said, "lets see...When cold as ice, the water's not nice, but when it is hot, the water is um....not?" my fingers began to tingle and I felt a jolt of energy thought my entire body. I touched my foot to the water, but it was still the same temperature.

"Hmm, apparently, as the say, 'no dice', maybe I need a wand, ha ha!" I said jokingly. I let the hot run for a while longer while I went to go talk to my mother who was chattering away to my two brothers, letting them in on the 'secret'. My father would be home later, but he already knew about my mom, so he wouldn't be to surprised about me...I think. I knocked on my brother's door before walking in.

"But are we going to get powers also like Angie?" Mark asked. Mark and Anthony were twins but Anthony always acted older than mark.

" 's okay mar. if we don't, we can always get them to zap us up some grilled cheese's whenever we want!"

"Well, in our family, only the woman have been witches, but nothings set in stone guys, we'll see!" I said, trying to help my mother out. Sounding positive was always better with younger siblings.

"Mom? Can I talk to you" I asked.

"Sure, are you okay?" she followed me into the bathroom, the water was still cold, and the tub was almost full.

"Shoot," I mumbled "can you make this warmer?"I asked.

"Is that all you need sweetie?" she raised her finger, closed her eyes and pursed her lips, and the warmth in the air was gone as a sudden freeze took the whole room over, then turned back to a comfortable temperature.

"Thanks, and no...not exactly, I was wondering...how does this magic thing work, are there other people like us? Do we need wands...well I guess not since you just did that..._how _exactly did you do that??" I questioned.

"Well, you have a lot of questions and I did too when I found out, but why don't you try for now, not to think about it? I will start teaching you about everything you need to know...and Ange, try not to use your magic until you know what you're doing." she giggled..

"Ok mo...ahhh, ahhh acchoooo!" I was interrupted by my sneeze. All of a sudden, the bathroom light started turning on and off. The sink turned on high, then water in the bathtub started turning blue, green, yellow, orange, red, then back to regular.

"What was _that_?" I questioned.

My mom looked startled, but answered calmly, "I don't think you'll be able to go anywhere for a while, it happens with all young witches...try not to cough or sneeze for a while and you'll be fine, it's just your powers, they aren't under control yet." she explained

"But what you can do to exercise your raw powers, is try focusing on turning the handle of the faucet" she said as she walked over to turn off the water and the lights back on.

"All you have to do is focus on something and tell it what you want it to do, kind of commanding it with your mind." she explained.

"I'll try...so mom, what am I going to do? Am I allowed to tell Ben, or any of my friends? What if something happens at school and reveals _everything_?" I asked.

She sighed, "Well, I didn't tell your father until after I was pregnant with you, and knew he loved me to where he wouldn't leave me, and you also, no matter how big of a weirdo I was. And Ithink you'll be able to control your powers at school as long as you practice controling your raw magic." she smiled a bit.

I thought about Ben and how much I really liked him, but did I really want him to know all about me? Maybe not yet, but I needed someone to know, only 1 person came to my mind, but I knew I would have to become closer to her...Bella. She was a very sweet girl, and for all I knew, she could have her own secret. "I think I'll wait to tell anyone for now..." I stated.

"I know you'll do the right thing sweetie." she smiled sweetly before walking out of the bathroom giving me privacy to change.

Later

Ben's POV

I walked up to Angela's door step, and knocked.

"COMING BEN!" I heard her yell in her adorable voice. I loved her more than she could possibly know. She was at the door and stepped out only a few seconds later, her mom following.

"Have fun at the movies tonight, be careful Ange." her mom said giving her a careful look. Wonder what that was, I wondered. Oh well, I didn't care, tonight was just about me and Ange. I hadn't been spending too much time with her, and graduation was just around the corner.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" I said, kissing her as soon as we were in my car.

Angela's POV

He grined and kissed me as soon as my mom was inside and we were safe in his car.

"I missed you" I said as soon as he was done. We were hardly together on the weekends because of the chaos going on that was graduation.

"Not as much as I missed you" he said making me feel all warm and fuzzy...and _tingly_?! Oh, no! What do I do? Self control Angela, control your raw powers! I tried closing my eyes and focusing on anything _but _tingling. It slowly began to fade away. Ha, I thought to myself, satisfied.

"Ange, you okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yah, just a little queasy. It'll pass." I replied. "Good. This movie is gonna be great." he said stealing a kiss on my cheek.

We pulled into the parking places and bought our tickets. Then Ben said, "Hey Ange, remember that one time we saw Bella, Mike Newton and that one kid from La Push, I think its John...oh, or Jake?"

"Oh yes, it surprised me when I saw her out...what with Edward being gone, she never really was the same without him, I'm just glad that she's alright now...come on, or we'll miss the movie!"

"Okay, but I was just wondering what ever happened to Jake...hmm probably just backed off after Edward came back." he said.

A/N:

Next chapter: writing graduation invitations with Bella, this should be interesting From Angela's POV!


	3. Graduation Invitations

**Sorry for the long wait on updating! School has been SUPER busy...so enjoy and please, please, please, Review!**

Ben really should mind his own business. We pulled into my driveway and I got out while he was still muttering about Jacob.

"Wanna come in?" I invited.

"Nah, I have to finish that mid-term paper that's due Tuesday. Did you finish yet?" he asked

"Ben, that was due LAST Tuesday" I giggled. "but you can come over tomorrow and I'll help you."

"Crap, well then I really should get going if I'm gonna get a decent grade! Thanks, see you tomorrow then, Ang." he called through his cars window as he pulled away. I waved back.

-_-_-_-Next day-_-_-_-

I dialed the number that I knew was Edwards cell phone. I was a bit nervous seeing that I never called him before. I never had a reason.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello Edward, it's Angela, Angela Weber." I said, his voice was actually quite soothing.

"Yes, hi Angela, you know, I think Bella's been meaning to call you..." he replied.

"Yah, I was just calling to get her number...do you know what time she's coming over tomorrow?"

"I have her number, I wasn't aware you two had plans but she's...in La Push at the moment..." he said sounding a bit irritated and mumbling something unintelligible. "I have a feeling she'll come over after she's back..."

"I hope everything's alright, are you ok Edward?" I inquired

He sighed, "Well, I wasn't exactly informed she would be going to visit _Jacob_ today."

"Hmm, Bella means well. She's a great girl for you Edward.. You two are strong and I don't think you should worry about Jacob. I'll see you later, and if you see Bella she can come over whenever, bye!"

"Sure thing Angela, thank you. Good bye." Then the phone went dead.

I was to lazy to get up off my bed and used my, haha, 'powers' to move it to my desk.

The twins were at Port Angeles at a birthday party with my parents and Ben was probably going to be here any minute. I heard a car pull into the driveway, speak of the devil...and a knock at the door.

"Come in Ben!" I called.

"Hey Ang, I pretty much finished my paper, and Austin's gonna pick me up later so my mom drove me here." he explained.

"All righty, let me see it!" I jumped up from the couch and grabbed his back-pack. "Not bad" I replied "but you might want to work on your conclusion...it's really weak."I said hesitantly. "You wanna help work on my graduation invitations?" I suggested.

"About that...you see, my arm, ouch. I...I, don't think im able to write all that well. Might be tendinitis. I really would love to help, but you know..."

"Wimp." I muttered under my breath causing him to glare

"What?! My arm really does hurt! And besides, I thought Bella was coming over...?"

"She is, I just thought you could help, besides, I was only kidding!"

"Whatever you say my dear." he sighed. I popped a movie into the DVD player and snuggled into Ben's side, resting my head on his shoulder.

We ended up not seeing too much of the movie, not that I had a problem with that...

"Ouch! Ben!" I exclaimed. Something hurt the inside of my lip.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's not you, I must have a cankersore..." I giggled. "I'm going to change into something else before Bella gets here, stay here." I insisted. I wasn't going to have him seeing me try to zap my cankersore out of my mouth, that's not the way I wanted him to find out.

"I've gotta use the bathroom." he complained.

"Fine, but stay down stairs." I huffed. I ran upstairs and went into my room, grabbed my comfy sweater and a pair of black Sofie's and went to the mirror in my bathroom. I focused on the little devil in my mouth and it zapped the warmth out of the room. The dot on my mouth got red, and then disappeared. Whew, I sighed to myself. What a relief.

I heard a car roll up to the driveway and looked out the window to see Bella getting out of her car. It was weird, because I thought I saw a silver Volvo speed down the street. Wierd.

Another car pulled into the driveway, it must be Austin.

Ben opened the door before Bella could knock. "Hey Bella!" he said.

"Hi, Ben. Er, is Angela here?" I heard her say.

"Sure." he said as I ran down the stairs.

"Bella!" I exclaimed.

Ben peered around Bella and looked at Austin's car. "Austin's here" he announced. "I'll see you later" Ben promised. "Miss you already."

He threw his arms around my neck and pulled my face to him so he could kiss me enthusiastically. After a second, Austin honked again. Way to ruin a moment.

"'Bye, Ang! Love you!" he shouted as he dashed past Bella.

I swayed, my face probably pink and the waved until Ben and Austin were out of sight, then I turned to Bella and smiled.

"Thank you for doing this Bella, from the bottom of my heart. Not only are you saving my hands from permanent injury, you also just spared me 2 long hours of a plot-less, badly dubbed martial arts film." I sighed in relief.

"Happy to be of service." she replied. I really liked Bella, she was so tolerant. We went through the house and I kicked toys out of the way. My house was unusually quiet.

"Where's your family?" she inquired.

"Birthday party in Port Angeles. I can't believe you're doing this. Ben's pretending he has tendinitis." I explained. He really was a huge wimp.

"I don't mind at all," she said as she walked into my room. "Oh!" she gasped.

I always could be doing this with magic, but then I wouldn't get to spend time with Bella. I felt a twinge of guilt as her eyes widened.

"I thought you were exaggerating," she admitted

"I wish. You sure u want to do this?" if she didn't I certainly wasn't going to maker her.

"I've got all day." she insisted.

I decided to make small talk, "So what's Edward doing tonight?"

She looked frustrated. "Emmet's home for the weekend. They're _supposed_ to be hiking."

"You say that like you're not sure..." I implied, maybe I wasn't crazy for seeing that Volvo. I wondered if it had anything to do with her visit to La Push...

She shrugged.

"Your lucky Edward has his brothers for all the guy stuff."

We continued writing, but something seemed wrong with her. She didn't look as happy as she should.

"Is something wrong?" I asked "you seem...anxious."

She smiled sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

Yes. "Not really." I lied "You don't have to talk about it unless you want to, I'll listen if you think it will help."

She looked like she was going to say no.

"I'll mind my own business," I promised.

"No," she said. "You're right. I am anxious. It's...it's Edward."

I wasn't surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, he's mad at me." Again, not surprised.

"What's he mad about?"

She sighed. "Do you remember Jacob Black?"

So my theories were correct. "Ah," I said

"Yeah."

"So he's jealous." that must be it.

"No, not jealous..."It looked like there was more when she said that, but I wasn't going to push her, not yet.

"He sort of thinks Jacob's a bad influence on me, I guess. But that's ridiculous, though."

I just shook my head.

"What?" she asked.

"Bella, I've seen how Jacob Black looks at you. I'd bet the real problem is jealousy."

"It's not like that with Jacob." she could be so dense sometimes. You would have to be blind not to see the way Jacob responded to her.

"For you, maybe. But for Jacob..." I argued.

"Jacob knows how I feel. I've told him everything." she stated.

"Edward's only human, Bella. He's going to react like any other boy."

She screwed up her face and sighed. She didn't respond. Maybe he wasn't. My mom said witches weren't the only mythological creatures that actually existed. She told me that while she lived in Alaska for a couple years, her best friend was a...vampire. But she was a good one. I don't know how they would be good though. But surely, Edward wasn't a vampire. I would have figured that out by now...or not, I wasn't going to question Bella right now. Maybe she wouldn't know.

I patted her hand. "He'll get over it." I promised

"I hope so. Jake's going through kind of a tough time. He needs me."

"You two are pretty close, aren't you?"

"Almost like family," she agreed

"And Edward doesn't like him....that must be hard. I wonder how Ben would handle that?" I mused

She smiled. "Probably just like any other boy."

"Probably."

I decided to change the subject. "So I got my dorm assignment to University of Washington yesterday." I got the one farthest from campus, naturally. And Ben got closest. He had all the luck. "Have you decide on where you're going?"

She stared down focusing on writing, probably thinking about that.

"Alaska, I think. The university is nice."

I was very surprised, I figured she'd want to go somewhere warm...

"And Edward?"

"Alaska, it's not too cold for him." she said looking bemused.

I was a little sad, thinking of how far we would be from each other."It's so far. You won't be able to come home very often. I'll miss you. Will you e-mail me?"

"If I can type again after this." she said nodding towards the stack of envelopes she had finished.

A while passed and we were finally done. "How's your hand?" I asked.

She flexed her fingers. "I think I'll recover the full use of it...someday." she giggled.

The door banged downstairs and we both looked up.

"Ang?" Ben called.

She tried to smile, but her lips trembled. "I guess that's my cue to leabe."

"You don't have to go. Though he's probably going to describe the movie for me...in detail."

"Charlie will be wondering where I am anyways."

"Thanks again for the help."

"We should hang out again sometime, it was nice to have some girl time."

"Definitely."

There was a knock on my door. "Come in, Ben," I said.

"Hey bell! You survived," Ben said before going to sit next to me. "Too bad there's nothing left! I would have...Ang, I cant believe you missed this one-" he continued but I wasn't really listening. I rolled my eyes at Bella.

"See you at school" Bella said

I sighed, "See you."

The rest of the night went on while Ben told me all about the movie, and I fixed us both dinner.

**Thanks for reading, I had to borrow a lot from Eclipse in ch. 6. Please REVIEW!**

**xx twilighter zoe**


	4. AN

**A/N: Alright my loves, I cannot begin to tell you how much I have missed your reviews so therefor, one of my new years resolutions I promised myself to start is to update at least 2 times a week so please don't kill me, and I am also sorry I had to do this fake-out chapter for a note but.....I changed the name of the story so I just figured you would want to know!=] **

**so I will have a new chapter up either tonight or bright and early tomorrow morning!**


	5. Bored and lonely

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own twilight or any of its characters, I just stole Angela and gave her magical powers=]**

**Aren't I just a bitch for saying I would have this chapter up yesterday? So therefore this chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers and readers who actually put up with my spontaneous/random story updates! **

**So I am completely aware that you guys might actually hate me for not updating, but I hope I get your trust back because I am promising that I will update at least 2 times a week if not more! Soooo with out further ado I begin my new years resolution starting...NOW!**

Angela's POV

I am so bored. How could I be bored? I was a witch for crying out loud! I could go rob a bank in France right now and not get caught. I could go catch kangaroos in Australia if I wanted to. Heck, I could get Orlando Bloom to fall deeply and passionately in love with me!

But none of that sounded interesting at that moment. I wanted Den and I wanted him right now, right then and right there, but I knew I couldn't see him for another 3 days...life stinks sometimes.

I walked into my room and stumbled into the piles of clothes and books scattered about my room. I bent over to pick up my calculator my mom said she would kill me over if I loose...stupid calculus. Even though I knew I could have my room spotless in less than 5 minutes with magic, I began picking up my things and putting them away. Life wasn't very satisfying when you knew you didn't exactly do what you took credit for, and I found that out within a couple weeks within having my powers. For instance, when I 'baked' a delicious chocolate fudge cake for Ben on his birthday everyone said how delicious it was and how much work it must have been...all I could do was say, "Gee, thanks." because I really didn't work that hard. Now, its not like I didn't appreciate my gift, its really very useful when trying to help people out.

Like when I felt so bad for the homeless man who was a war veteran and I zapped some food, water, and money up to give him, or when my prom dress was a size to big from all my crazy stress and midterms making me loose 5 pounds that I really didn't need to loose and I had to zap it a size smaller because I really wasn't an accomplished seamstress or anything. Now that was what I used my 'magic' for.

After folding all my clothes by hand and picking up my school stuff and books I flipped on my T.V. and started watching 'Troy'. Again with the Orlando Bloom....talk about Paris When it sizzles! Haha!..ha...ha. Wow, I really am such a big nerd.

I rolled my eyes at myself and shifted my weight to my bedside table to grab my phone and call Ben before I went to bed.

"Hey..."

"Ben! Thank god you answered your-"

"I can't come to the phone right now so please leave me a message and I'll call you back.*beep*."

"Ugh! Ben! You never answer your darn phone!" I sighed, "it's Ang. Love you." and I hung up. So much for finding something to do.

**Haha I hope you get my nerdy reference to Paris=] I really am a nerd! And I'm sorry it has to be so short but I will update again VERRRRRRYY soon! So hit that lovely green button down there and please review, review, review!!!**


	6. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own twilight OR bras and broomsticks the actual book BUT I do write this story about twilight characters with the title Bras and Broomsticks! So HA! Take that!**

**Alrighty then fellow Twilighters...haha that sounded pretty dumb... I promise not to say that again if you promise to review! seriously...I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! ok...not really but still reviews make me happy and bribe me to update sooner! Oh and I am also super duper sorry for that short chapter and late up date, but hey, I'm only human! So here it is, enjoy mon amies!**

After pigging out on three slices of pepperoni pizza slices that were bigger than my whole plat, two bread sticks a medium diet coke and a piece of chocolate cake with whipped cream and strawberries, I plopped down on my couch from a little bit of lack-of-exercise and some exhaustion mixed in there. I winced at all the piled up homework that I had staring me in the face. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket of my jeans just when it started vibrating.

"Hello?" I answered, it wasn't a number that I recognized.

"Hey Angela, this is Jacob. Jacob Black." the voice said in a deep voice.

"J-Jacob....uh oh! Oh, right..sorry i um...you-your Bella's friend right?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, so how's it goin' ?" he asked casually

"I, uh, I'm fine...is there something you need Jacob?" I asked, I probably was a little to curt but I knew Edward didn't really like Jacob and since Bella was my friend I didn't want to get on anyone's bad side...just stay neutral, sort of..just team Angela. Team Angela the witch. That sounded nice.

"Yes actually, there is something that I need from you. You see, I'm not gonna make trouble or anythin' like that so don't get the wrong idea. I need Edward's phone number. Edward Cullen."

"Oh, really? I would assume that Bella would give it to you..." I mused.

"Well," he hesitated "we, Bells and Me, we aren't exactly on..speaking terms, well just for now."

"Why ever not?" I asked innocently enough, concern melted in my voice. Of corse I just had a pretty good feeling about what she was pissed off at him about, when I asked Bella about her hand on Monday she just mumbled something about 'stupid Jake and his hard damn head...horrible kissing skills...' so really it wasn't that hard to put the pieces together.

"Just, something stupid I did that I honestly don't regret but I did hurt her a bit...she might have broken her hand, I don't really know." He said with just a twinge of hurt, I felt kind of sorry for him, I mean, Bella did have Edward, but Jacob didn't have anyone really. Sad.

"Well why do you need it?" I asked even though I know shouldn't have, curiosity killed the cat. But I'm no cat.

"We need to practice...well just some stuff that is coming up pretty soon. It's actually pretty important and I can't really tell you that much, so lets just say it's a little more than URGENT."

"Yeah, we all have secrets buddy." I mumbled to myself.

So I gave him the number and made a point of how much I would like him not to call because I really would like to remain Team Angela the Witch, or my new nickname for myself TAT-W or just saying tat and then w. TAT-W.

**Love you guys who review and subscribe and favorite and read and just make my story worthwhile! I'll update soon!**


	7. Shopping

**Me: Soooo, how's it going?**

**Twilight: What do you want?**

**Me: Oh! I am so offended! Why would you automatically assume I would want something from you! I was simply going to ask if I could-**

**Twilight: No.**

**Me: damn.**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately Twilight refuses to be mine.**

**Yay! Haha 2 chapters in one day! I just had to make them two since they definitely would NOT fit together...=] enjoy!**

So Ben Finally called me back....and he wasn't coming home until frickin' Tuesday. What a loser. Leaving his girlfriend here so she can rot and not use her magic at all and stuff herself away until she dies from lack-of-exercise...wait. That kind of makes me a loser. Because I haven't done anything about it, and nor did I plan to. But I wanted to do something. Seriously, this whole waiting around for Ben and doing homework and applying to colleges and stuffing myself was not all to fabulous.

I bent over and picked a magazine up of the floor and stared at it. Damn. Why did these models have to be so perfect? And man, those heels looked like they would kill my legs if I could try them, but they would probably make me 7 feet tall. So I settled for a less fashionista (but still stylish) magazine and stalked off to my room. I began flipping through my copy of 'seventeen' and saw that of all the clothes in there, I didn't have any that looked like them. I mean the stuff they had in there was cute, and I wouldn't look to bad in the 'utility chic' outfits that they had put together. I looked at the stored where I would be able to find them. Not that I knew any of them anyways. I mean, what the heck was '' anyways?? And excuse me but why does that fabulous pair of shorts have to be at a stupid website?!?! in my frustration I flipped to the style secrets and opened up the flip-out thingy. I really didn't know exactly what my style was, but I kind of liked it all, mostly the more vintage stuff and edgy glam...not that I would ever wear that particular outfit. Then I realized, prom. Damn, why do they have to put those dresses in there?! I could have forgotten and not have to worry, and its not really even close! I hastily flipped those pictures over and skimmed through the articles about gross eating disorders and crap. Haven't people learned yet? ITS GROSS!

There were _so_ many different ways to do makeup and hair, that I couldn't believe I have never even tried them at all..hmm, I was invited to a party later tonight, but I _usually _skip Mike's wild house parties, it's not like I didn't know the people that were there, but he most likely invited people from Seattle, I just didn't have anything to wear. I have a considerable amount of money saved up from work, and nothing to wear. Dangerous combination. Something I'm sure that could get out of hand very fast if I called one of my friends. I veto-ed calling Jess. So I looked through all the blur of hair, eyeshadow's and lip-glosses and finally picked two that I liked very much. I could even go shopping at the mall in the next town if I hurried.

"MOM!!!"

"Yes?"

"Could I go to the mall? I need to get some...clothes or something."

"Um, I guess, could you take Mark with you please sweety? He's so bored and his friends are all busy."

Mark popped his head in my doorway and made the most pitiful puppy dog eyes that I could not say no to.

"Aw, Mom! Seriously?! I'm going shopping by myself for clothes! What is he going to do there with me???" I asked with as much dignity as I could muster.

"Comic books and x-box games Ang! Duh!" Mark said very smart ass-ish.

"Well, fine but I'm staying as late as I want. Oh...fine, come on big head." I said giving him a playful shove towards the stairs.

"Don't you need any money sweety? It's been forever since you've shopped for new clothes." she said reaching into her purse.

"Nah, I'm good, work pays pretty well, Dopey here on the other hand might need some for whatever he's wasting his money on." I said as a I walked down the stairs. "Oh, and I'm going over to Mikes later for one of his stupid parties, but Ben's not here so I'll probably call Jess..."

My mom always trusted me with parties and things like that, not once have I ever tried a cigarette or any alcohol with the exception of champaign on new-years. But my parents were there and it was only half a glass.

So with that I picked up my purse and kissed my mom on the cheek and grabbed my keys off the counter. "Come on Dopey, we've gotta leave...now!"

"Comin'! He yelled from his room.

"I'LL BE IN THE CAR!" I yelled back from the doorway.

**

1 prom dress and heels, 1 shorter red and black dress for tonight, a victoria's secret bra and underwear, 7 shirts, 2 tank-tops, 1 pair of ripped pink-colored jeans, another pair of light skinny jeans, 2 pairs of shorts, a curling iron/straightener, 8 accessories, knock-off 'Angel' perfume, 1 pair of flip-flops, a converse purse, as well as a cute new bathing suit from Hollister, and 2 bottles of water later, I plopped down with my brother at the food court and said "Jesus, I am so hungry!"

My brother found my amount of bags amusing and started looking through his new books. "So what did _you_ get?" I challenged him.

"A couple of new games for the x-box and 2 new books. Oh, and a gum ball that's bigger than your fist!" he said excitedly pulling out a huge ball of colors.

"Dude, you are so not putting that in your mouth here, because if you choke mom will _kill _me. I'm gonna go get some food, and then we are leaving. You want some pizza or something?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said while eying the ice cream cart. "can we get ice cream later?"

"No, we have to leave soon. I promise I'll zap you some up a home, but I'm in a really big hurry." I felt horrible saying that but it really was true, it was already 5:30, and I was planning on getting to Mikes ridiculous party by 9:30 at the earliest. Jess had already said she would be at my house at 7 and we were going to get ready together.

"Fine! But you_ promised_, and I take promises very seriously missy!" he teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes at him.

**

"Ohmigod!" Jess squealed. "I love, love, l-o-v-e, your outfit! But here, let me hold that curler! Your going to fry your hair off!" she scolded.

I was no good at using it since it wasn't even curling right like in the picture, Jess even had to bring over her curler because I couldn't figure out how to use my new one. I stared very concentrated at my makeup and applied it slowly and carefully as Jess slid the curler through my hair with ease.

We each put the finishing touches on our outfits, I was wearing a semi-tight black dress with a bunch of red ribbons intertwined in the fabric and a pair of black converse. My hair was slightly curled but relaxed and I was wearing the strangest necklace that Jess brought over. My makeup consisted of black eyeliner with smokey eyeshadow and some blush.

When we walked through the doors of Mikes house, the music was pounding and people were swaying in the middle of the floor, there was food on the counter and I spotted some familiar people from school. I don't know why but my eyes automatically scanned the floor for a sign of Bella or Edward or any of the Cullen's, but of course they were no where to be seen.

There was surprisingly a lot of people there I noticed as Jessica dragged me across the dance floor towards a sober looking Mike, which was again, unusual, because he _never_ was sober at any of his parties. Looks like someone *cough* Jessica *cough* was anxious to hook up with someone again...

She dropped my arm and immediately began flirting incessantly with him. I took advantage of that and slinked over to where the soda and chips were, no way was I going to drink out of that punch bowl. I zapped up an orange soda seeing as there was only mountain dew and some coke. Looked like TAT-W was going to have to fend for herself tonight.

**A/N so I hope you love me again! I worked super duper hard on this=]**

**Holla to all you guys who actually review, I know you love me! And I 3 you to!**

**You reviewing is better than Mikes Parties haha**


	8. Party Crashers

Disclaimer:

Twilight is not mine nor is the book Bras and Broomsticks, but Angela the Witch is all me!

Je vous aime les lecteurs autant de je veux vous embrasser presque plus qu'Edward !

And if you don't know what that up there means, use a translator! Hahaha my writing might not be as good as my French, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I would like to take this advantage to thank my wonderful Beta Rosalie-Imogen-Hale and you beautiful reviewers who make my day and inspire me to keep writing more of this crazy story! *Mamylove210*CullenNumber10*so-and-so (haha)*ViviForevah*twi-popi*emmetsmyfave*d*LittleMissAliceCullen*bluerox123**Rosalie-Imogen-Hale*My-Personal-Brand-Of-Heroine*Star12*andd....DawnIsMyEnemy

You guys Rock my socks! Keep the love coming!

Ben's POV

Driving home from the college I was checking out was a snore. I absolutely couldn't believe that I left Ang. this weekend to go look at that snooze fest they call college. They didn't even have the science program that I wanted to take at Washington state, looks like I would definitely be going there.

Thinking of Angela, I got out my phone and text her asking what she was doing tonight...I would definitely be home by eleven, maybe she would want to catch a late night movie tonight or just hangout.

APOV

The music was pounding out the beat to a song I was sure everyone was familiar with since pretty much everyone was singing and had the craziest faces on. Everyone except me. What kind of song was: oh hot damn, this is my jam, keep me partying till the a.m.??? It lacked everything that a song should consist of! Oh well, I thought to myself, at least I'm not bored sitting at my house watching re-runs of that 70's show, not that I had a problem with that.

I missed Ben, that's all.

Wow, my brain was seriously having ADD tonight...I looked down at my can of orange soda that I had zapped up for myself when noone was looking, and gulped down the last of it. I looked over to the middle of the room where everyone was dancing and saw Jess beckon me over with a wild look in her eyes, I also stole a glance at Mike whose arm was draped over Jess oh-so-casually. As I made my way over to the dance floor, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. Oops, oh-well, I thought as I waved my phone over at Jess and mouthed: Someone text me, be right back!

Thank-god, it was a text from Ben.

I opened up my cell and read it:

Hey, watcha doin?

Awww! Isn't he just adorable?!? I love it when Ben sends me cute stuff like that.

Nm, b-sides missing u and thanking god Mike had a random party 2nite so I wldnt die of boredom while u were gone...were r u?

It didn't take him very long to respond.

Ur Mike's party? Since wen do u like partying? Haha, I'm almost home sweety pie...love ya, I g2g drive now, I stopped at Micky-D's for a snack =]

A little pull on my heart caused my eyes to prickle and tear up...I pretended to fix my dress and walked towards the hallway where Mikes bathroom was. I twisted the doorknob, but it was locked so I headed up the stairs to the second bathroom. I squeezed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I text Ben back a short reply saying:

K, may b we can do somthin 2morow...love you too, plz drive safe!=]

And snapped my phone shut and slid it into the pocket on my dress. I looked up at the reflection and hastily dabbed at my eye so that my eyeliner wouldn't smear. My hair was frizzing a bit at the top so I smoothed it out smothering some of the curls. Darn it! I thought. Those took forever to curl! I ran my fingers through my hair then tried to revive them by scrunching them, but to no avail. I pointed my fingers at my hair and felt the warmth zap right out of the room and it instantly regained its cute little bounce. I simply _j'adore_ magic! What would I do without it? Oh right, let my hair get flat?! Not a chance!

I reapplied a smudge of eyeliner and lip gloss and started heading downstairs back to where Jess was.

That was, until I heard yelling. I froze in my tracks as I saw two huge boys circling each other. They were both gigantic and one looked like the type of guy that you would see around on the Quilliute reservation in La Push. The Quilliute boy yelled something that sounded like, "Yah, that's what your sister said last night too." and gave an evil chuckle. How childish, I thought. The other boy got very red in the face and threw a punch towards his face. But the other one caught his punch and twisted his arm so that he couldn't move.

I couldn't think. I just reacted. I summoned up as much raw will as I could and marched over to where the two were fighting. There was blood now and everyone was watching. People even had the nerve to be chanting, "fight, fight, fight!" if there was anything I hated, I hated violence. It made my blood boil.

"Angela!" I heard Jess yell. But she wouldn't be able to stop me. "Hey, Ang! Come over here! Don't get in the middle of that!" she continued.

But as I was walking, towards them, even more people were gathering around to watch. I clenched my fists and my gut told me what I was about to do would ruin my night, and might expose me to everyone here. Oh well, I told myself. I can't let them hurt each other. They weren't going to stop, and I was sure noone was going to call the police since I was sure there was alcohol here and we were all still in highschool.

I raised my hands and yelled, but tried not to be to obvious to people who didn't see the insane girl that was walking towards the two bloody brutes. "STOP!" I commanded in the largest voice I could summon. It came out with more power than I could have imagined. The big, Quilliute boy looked over at me and it sounded like he growled. Suddenly, I didn't know what I was saying, but I was chanting words...words that made him shrink back and the hair stand on both of our arms and necks. He dropped the other boy from his grip and made a noise that sounded like a whimper... "Those words! Stop it! It's a curse, please!"

I didn't stop. There were people staring at me, but to them, I was sure it just looked like an angry girlfriend scolding her boyfriend for beating up another boy...that was, until the heat was zapped from the air and it felt like time froze. I don't know what I did, but I saw his eyes roll back in his head and he started to fall towards me. I tried to move out of the way but he fell right on top of me as my head cracked back and hit the floor. "Angela!" I heard a familiar voice yell. And it all went black.

**

I woke up to a screaming Jess and a frantic Mike looking over me.

"ANGELA!" Jess screeched. I tried to say "stop screaming, it hurts my head!" but I found I couldn't move my mouth, as well as my hands. I tried to move them to my ears to try and stop the pounding in my head, but I couldn't move. The blood pounded in my ears and I wanted to groan out in pain to tell them to bring me a Tylenol, but I couldn't. So I fell back into the darkness.

**

It felt like hours, maybe days later that I woke up, with Ben bending down over my face. When did he even get here? I thought he was still driving. He was so close that I could smell him, and feel his breath on my face. But I knew it couldn't be that much later because I was still at Mikes house, except on a couch this time with a bag of ice on my head.

"Oh my god, Angela." Ben said sounding panicked as he bent down and kissed my forehead. He scooped me up and hugged me to his chest and began repeating something over, and over...my name. All my name.

His kisses on my neck, jaw, chin, cheeks, nose, forehead, and finally my lips were slowly bringing me back to reality.

"Mmmm" I groaned, but my throat burned and my head spun. "Water..." I paused, "Tylenol!" I said with more authority since my head was killing me.

"Here," Jess said handing Ben a bottle of water. "Give this to her." she said as she placed that beautiful bottle into Ben's hands. I looked around to see that just Mike, Her, and Ben were left. Them, and that scum that I apparently put a curse on. I would have to deal with him later.

"Ang, open your mouth," Ben instructed as he pulled me into a sitting position and placed two pills into my mouth.

"Here," he said bringing the bottle of water to my lips. "Swallow." he said gently.

I swallowed and took the bottle from him and drained half the bottle before I noticed them all exchanging worried glances.

"What?" I croaked, my voice coming out all scratchy sounding.

Ben answered me, "Are you ok? Seriously, Angela, you hit your head really hard against that floor and that bastard over there almost killed you!"

"Wh..what? How'd he almost kill..me? I thought...I...umm..never mind. I remember. He fell on me. He must have passed out or something, who is he?"

"I don't know, I didn't invite him." Mike replied.

"Angela, we should get you to the car, I want to take you to my house just in case you pass out again. Jess, just call Angela's mom and tell her she's sleeping over at your house tonight." Ben said sharply.

"Ok, no problem... Angela, I'll see you Monday, you better call me tomorrow if your ok so we can talk." Jess said giving me a meaningful look.

"Wait!" I croaked out "I need to talk to...that guy. Alone. Now."

Ben opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it closed when I looked into his eyes and tried to give it as much of a pleading look as I could.

"Fine, but only for a couple of minutes...if you need me I'll be right out the door in the kitchen with Jessica and Mike. Just call me if you need me. I mean it." Ben said as he helped me stand up and kissed my lips. He walked toward the kitchen and looked back before disappearing through the door behind Jessica and Mike.

I scooped up the bag of ice from the couch and made my way over to the massive lump lying on the floor. Slowly, I prodded him with my foot, but he wasn't waking so I poured the ice onto his face and shook him with my foot.

His eyes opened and he blinked rapidly. "YOU!" he shouted.

"Shut _up_!" I hissed. "You idiot! Who are you and why were you fighting with that guy?!"

"Who am I?!? I do believe," he said while jumping up to his feet, "that I should be asking _you_ that question. I'm not the one who put a frickin' curse on me!" he brushed off his baggy jeans and wiped off the cracked, dried, blood on his arm.

"That would make you a delinquent if you put a curse on yourself. How did you know that I was putting a curse on you? What was that curse?" I asked.

"You didn't finish it. It's a paralyzing curse, or spell, whatever your kind calls it. I don't care, but all I'm saying is that if you ever pull anything like that on my pack, I'll rip you to _shreds_. And if the Cullen's try to use you as a weapon against us, tell them that we already know-"

"Use me as a weapon?!" I interrupted him. "Why the heck would they need me as a weapon? And if you _ever_ dare mess with my friends again I will make you and your pack wish you really _were_ mythological creatures." I spat, with my voice full of venom. At whatever point I discovered he was talking about being a werewolf, I didn't know, its just like something clicked in my brain, as if I already knew...but I still didn't know why he was talking about the Cullen's. They were not werewolves.

"_Leave._" I told him, pointing towards the door. "And tell whoever's in charge of your little pack to back the heck off of the Cullen's. Edward and Bella and Emmet, and..and, Jasper, and Alice and even Rose are all my friends!"

"Sure...those Leeches can really make friends." he muttered giving an awful chuckle. And then he was gone.

I hobbled my way into the kitchen and replayed the events of the night in my head...I am _so_ not going to any more of Mikes parties. Period.

**

So...I hope I didn't make the werewolf to mean in this =[ I hope Mike's party was as eventful for you as it was for me! Reviews make my day and I will try to have an update really soon for when Angela and Ben get some alone time...will she tell him her dirty little secret? Who knows? I do...mwa ha ha ha ha! The more reviews the faster the update!

Reviews are better than Angela telling off an Angry werewolf!


	9. Truth

**Rite-o you guys! This chapter is pretty special and all my heart was into it, so I hope you like it, and I promise to have and update SOON! (for my other story 'beware' as well!)**

Angela POV

I closed the door to Mikes house behind me and paused a second at the beginning of the driveway to take a deep breath. Everything began playing back in my head, all the events played back like a movie. Was that guy really a werewolf, or was my mind just overactive? But even I'm not that original. And then, what he said about the Cullen's, that really bothered me. If they were enemies of werewolf's, then what _were_ they?

I shuttered and wound my arms around my chest.

My life was so about to change, and I wasn't sure if it was for better or worse. Surely Ben expected an explanation, and really, he deserved one. I was going to tell him, my mind was made up.

I made my way up to his car and saw that his head was in his hands. My stomach clenched, and I felt the bile rise up in my throat. What if he hates me? I'm different. Im strange. I'm weird. I'm not natural. I'm not sure if I really even am _human_. I can never be loved. Ben is going to hate me. I swallowed and felt my eyes prickle but I just squeezed them shut.

My hand reached to the door handle and I hesitated, but forced myself to get inside the car.

"Hey" I said. My voice came out crackled.

No answer. We just pulled away from the house.

Title and Registration by death cab for cutie was playing softly as we began to drive away.

'Cause it's too important  
To stay the way it's been

There's no blame for how our love did slowly fade  
And now that it's gone it's like it wasn't there at all  
And here I rest where disappointment and regret collide  
Lying awake at night

There's no blame for how our love did slowly fade  
And now that it's gone it's like it wasn't there at all  
And here I rest where disappointment and regret collide  
Lying awake at night (up all night)  
When I'm lying awake at night.

Great. Really a mood setter.

"Ben..."

"Angela, I need to think."

"I-I just...I have to tell you something."

"No kidding." he replied bitterly.

I felt my gut clench again at the sickness in his voice.

"Pull over. Just stop somewhere, I don't want you to crash." I replied, not looking at him.

Tension buzzed in the car everywhere.

"Ben, what im going to tell you, it's, its what's best for us both. You might hate me but that's ok. Because-well, because..I don't know why it would be ok, but maybe because I never did tell you. Ben, I'm not a normal person. I'm not...human. Ben, I'm a witch. I'm a spell-casting, magic doing, black cat loving, potion drinking witch."

He never said anything. He just started the car back up and drove to his house. We parked in his drive way and sniffed. My heart ached, and my eyes swollen. Ben reached over and wiped away the tears that had been flowing down my face for the last 10 minutes now.

I pushed his hand away. I was getting really aggravated now. "Ben! Will you just say something already?! Do you think im a-a _freak_ or what?!?!" I spat.

His face just stayed the same. No regret, no sorrow, no softness, no anger, no happy, nothing. Just a mask of...nothing.

"He that is strucken blind cannot forget

the precious treasure of his eyesight lost."

Shakespeare.

"Angela, how could I ever hate you when I love you more than I should? Nothing you tell me could ever make me love you less than I do now. If you told me you ate cats and were from Jupiter, I would still love you! Angela, I fucking LOVE you. And I always will."

I'm sure my mouth was still hanging open when Ben got out of the car and came to my door, grabbed me and kissed me.

That kiss was the sweetest kiss. It was the light at the end of a tunnel. It was the rainbow after the rain. It was the calm of the eye in a storm. He was my ever-burning candle that not even a hurricanes wind could blow out. Not my other half, but a part of me. And nothing, not even my freak powers and me being a witch could take him from me.

He carried me to his room, where everything was calm and welcoming. His skin against mine. His lips against mine. His hands on my body. Everything was right. I felt the zipper from my dress undo, and the tightness slip away. I unbuttoned and he slipped off his shirt. We never stopped holding and kissing and loving each other the way we never had dared before. We never left each other's side the whole night.

_I danced around the bedroom with Ben. He was trying to catch me, and tickle me. He caught me in his arms and kissed me everywhere. _

_Being in his arms was just right, he squeezed my sides and I laughed uncontrollably, and playfully kicked him away from me. We collapsed on the bed and stared in each others eyes for what felt like hours. The scene transformed into a beach. It was sunny and warm and I was laying on a blanket on top of the soft powdery sand. I sat up and looked around for Ben. But instead I found the Cullen's._

_And werewolfs._

_Lots of them._

_What the hell?_

_A big black wolf looked over at me and bared his teeth. I swiftly rose and felt power in me that I hadn't felt before. Suddenly Edward and Jasper and Alice were by my side telling me that it was ok. They weren't bad. I just got the wrong impressing. Pshhh! Yah right, one almost killed me last night._

_I raised my hand to push aside them, but something caught my eye. A head of brown, curly hair. I turned and was suddenly looking into a pair of blood red eyes that sent shivers down my spine. That wasn't right. Suddenly she began to hiss and growl at me like a wild Farrell animal_. _'Bella?' I asked. She glared at me. 'Your not supposted to be here Angela' she hissed._

**Pahahahahahahha! I think this deserves a round of applause, if you agree with me, then review for me =]**


End file.
